


Art for "The purple dress"

by skyearth85



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: Gift creato per la storia "The purple dress" di Arwen88 partecipante alla challenge Big Bang Italia 9° ed.





	Art for "The purple dress"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwen88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The purple dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017479) by [Arwen88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88). 



> Grazie Triade per la passione e l'impegno (& la PAZIENZA) che sempre ci mettete.  
> Complimenti ad Arwen per la storia incredibilmente sensuale che ha scritto! Ho apprezzato molto anche l'ambientazione che lei è stata particolarmente brava a rendere :)

**Author's Note:**

> Nella storia Clint ha una parrucca bionda. Mi scuso enormemente.


End file.
